Family
by Arminia
Summary: Based on something JJ said during the season 9 finale "Demons". Some spoilers inside if you haven't watched it yet! Spencer Reid finally had all he wanted, a family.


**A/N: Based on what JJ said in the season 9 finale "Demons". **

**WARNING: Spoilers for "Demons" if you have not watched it yet!**

_**JJ: You know, he wants kids. Can you imagine Spence as a dad?**_

_**Blake: That'd be the luckiest kid in the world.**_

_**JJ: No doubt. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's! :)**_

If someone told him 5 years ago he would have a son, he would have looked at them as if they were insane..and maybe laughed a little. But here he was, sitting in the backyard of a house he bought not long after his son was born, watching Sammy chase a butterfly.

Sammy Ethan Reid, one of the best things to ever happen to him. He was a smart 4 year old, almost 5 year old. He wore glasses just like Spencer did except they didn't look so dorky on him, he also had his brown hair but his hair was straight like his mothers. Sammy was named after two important kids, even if Spencer never met one of them. Spencer was shocked when Sammy's mom, Avalon had told him he could name their son, he had thought all woman wanted to be the ones to name their children, or at least pick the first name. But Spencer was fine with it, and Avalon loved the names he picked. Sammy after an autistic boy named Sammy Sparks that Spencer felt he connected with during a case which was also the first time he had considered having a child of his own, no matter what. And Ethan, named after his former teammate, Alex Blake's son. Sure he had never met Ethan, but he was important to Alex, and Alex was important to him. Learning about Ethan, and learning that Alex thought Ethan would have turned out like himself, was also what had originally brought Spencer to meet Avalon, and have Sammy.

After Alex had left his apartment the night she told him about Ethan, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had reminded Alex too much of the son she had lost. When Spencer finally didn't need to wear a bandage on his neck, he was still filled with guilt, and he had randomly decided to head to a bar. He knew at the time he could have gone and talked to someone from the team instead of going out and drinking which was something he rarely did, but thinking back on it he was glad he made that choice.

_Spencer tightly held the beer he had in his hand, so tightly his knuckles started turning white. It was all his fault, even if he couldn't help it that his personality was like Alex pictured her son to be, it was his fault that he got shot in the first place, and scared Alex. But he couldn't just sit there and let HER get shot, could he? _

_"You hold that bottle any tighter and you might just break it."_

_Jumping at the sound of someone talking next to him, Spencer turned to see a blonde woman sitting on the stool next to him, a glass of something in her hand. _

_Looking back at his hand, Spencer loosened his grip. _

_"I'm Avalon!" She stuck her hand out for him to shake, but Spencer only stared at her hand, then looked back up at her. She was stilling smiling when she put her hand down._

_"Spencer." He mumbled, trying not to look at her but finding it hard. She was pretty after all, and Spencer did always seem to like blondes._

_"So what am I gonna have to do to get a smile outta you?" Spencer almost jumped out of his skin, or off the bar stool when he felt her finger connect with his side._

_He turned to her wide eyed, "Did you just...poke my side?" _

_"Yup! Come dance with me!" _

_Before Spencer knew it, he was dragged to the dance floor by the pretty cheerful blonde. He stuttered and told her he didn't dance but she only smiled at him and told him she couldn't dance either, but they could look stupid together. _

He smiled at the memory, they had spent almost the whole night drinking and dancing, ignoring the weird looks from others, Avalon made him feel more alive then he ever felt. Somehow, they had ended up at his apartment. He had woken up and freaked out, but once Avalon had woken up, she had calmed him down and in no time had him smiling again.

They had traded numbers and talked constantly, meeting whenever he wasn't on a case. It wasn't long before Avalon had found out she was pregnant. Of course he was freaked out at first, they were still getting to know each other and he didn't know how to be a father. At first it didn't feel like it was real, but then he had to tell the team, who hadn't even met her yet at the time.

_Walking into work, he didn't stop at his desk which already earned him looks from his team. He walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door, entering when he heard him tell him to come in. _

_"Hotch, I uh have something to tell the team, is it okay if we can all meet in the conference room?"_

_Giving him a questioning look, he nodded his head. "Sure, I'll gather everyone." _

_"Thanks Hotch." He gave Hotch a smile and walked out of his office, and walked right to the conference room. _

_He was standing in front of the TV where they put up the photos of the cases when they all walked. All looking confused, and a little worred. _

_"I'm not leaving." He told them, noticing how they relaxed after. Alex leaving still fresh in their minds. _

_"Do you all know of the girl i've been seeing, Avalon?" _

_"Course we do pretty boy, what does she have to do with why we're here?" _

_"Are we finally going to meet the girl who has been making my baby boy happy?!" _

_"Not just yet Garcia." He couldn't help but smile at his teammates, he suddenly didn't feel so nervous anymore. These were his friends, his family. They would be happy for him._

_"Well, this weekend I got some news."_

_He almost laughed when he noticed how impatient Garcia was getting, he could see her almost jumping up and down wanting to know. _

_"Avalon is pregnant."_

_Spencer flinched a little as Garcia squealed in happiness, and ran to him as fast as she could in her heels, pulling him into a hug. He recieved a 'Congratulations' from all his teammates, along with a hug or a pat on the back. _

_"My baby boy is going to be a daddy!" _

_"Way to go pretty boy!"_

_"I'm so happy for you Spence, you'll be a great dad."_

_"Congratulations Reid, I know you'll be a good dad. Don't hesitate to ask if you need help."_

_"Good job kid, like Hotch said, don't hesitate to ask if you need our help."_

Not long after telling the team, did he call Alex and tell her the news. She was of course happy for him and promised to visit soon. Then when it was a good time, had called Emily. They had talked on the phone for two hours catching up.

Spencer was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed Sammy running up to him.

"Daddy the butterfly is fast!"

"Of course they are buddy, they are supposed to be free."

He tried not to laugh as Sammy pouted.

"How about we go inside and see how mommy is doing?"

With a grin, Sammy quickly ran towards the house, going to the living room where his mom was sitting on the couch reading a book. Spencer entered the living room to see Sammy telling her all about the butterfly he tried catching.

"Well I think I need another smoothie." Avalon put her hands on the couch to lift herself up but stopped once Spencer put his hands on her shoulders to keep her sitting.

"I can get it for you sweetheart." Spencer placed a kiss on her head and turned towards the kitchen.

"Spencer honey, I'm pregnant not invalid!" He heard her shout from the couch, but he ignored her and continued getting her another smoothie. Once he was finished, he walked back into the living room and handed it to her.

"I know that, but you are going to have the baby anytime now!"

"Oooo mommy can you have my baby sister right now?!"

"Sammy, I can't just have your baby sister anytime I want, it's whenever she's ready to come out." She ruffled his hair and turned to smile at Spencer when Sammy pouted. He knew he was cute when he pouted, and loved to use it to try and get his way.

**00000000**

It was a week later that Spencer found himself sitting beside a sleeping Avalon, holding his baby girl in his arms. She was born only a few hours ago, and he already loved her. Avalon had wanted to keep holding her but had eventually fell asleep, Sammy had stayed as long as he could with his little sister that he was already in love with, but Morgan and Garcia had taken him home once he started yawning.

Staring down at his little angel, he lightly rubbed his thumb against her small cheek.

Lillian Diana Reid, this time Avalon had picked her first name. She had named her Lillian after her older sister who had died when Sammy was only a year old, Spencer had gotten to know Lillian well during Avalon's pregnancy so he was happy naming his daughter after her. He of course, also named Lillian after his mother who he was going to write to when he got the chance and send her a picture of her granddaughter.

He finally had the family he wanted, a beautiful wife and two amazing kids.

**A/N: I couldn't help but write a little something about the whole him wanting kids line, i just found it so damn adorable! I love the thought of Spencer with kids, and love fanfics where he has a kid.**


End file.
